


Stand Tremblingly Before You

by EmHunter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rent Boy Katsuki Yuuri, Rentboys, Soft Katsuki Yuuri, Soft Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: One-shot. Revisit rent boy Yuuri and his not-quite-so-virginal-anymore Lord Victor Nikiforov and watch those two soft boys fall even more deeply in love.Ties in with my Rent Boy Yuuri fic "In Thine Own Heart".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	Stand Tremblingly Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangryuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/gifts).



> This is an exclusive one-shot for Franzi, my sister from another mister. It's midnight here, so - happy birthday! 💝
> 
> I hope you like. xxx
> 
> Thank you to Kam for keeping my secret for two long weeks and cheering me on while I sneakily wrote this and didn't tell anyone but her. <3 And shout-out to Dachi, who also kept the secret. I hope you like too, Dachi. <3
> 
> The poem quoted in this is called 'The Love Song for Shu-Sin' and considered to be the oldest love poem in the world, believed to have been recited by a bride of a Sumerian king more than 2000 years BC. And while it had already been discovered at the time this story is set in, the translation by Samuel Noah Kramer I'm quoting here was not done until about 50 years later; I moved it up and tried to make it look like it was done then. I kindly ask you to forgive my little tweaking of historical correctness for the purpose of fiction.
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On the twenty-seventh night, Yuuri wrapped both arms around Victor’s neck before Victor could pull him onto the bed. He rose on tiptoes and kissed him deeply, still enjoying every taste of Victor’s mouth like the sweetest new delicacy. Their kisses still brought a fierce flush to Victor’s cheeks. Every touch of the wet tip of Yuuri’s tongue against his own still made the hair in the back of his neck stand up with multiple sensations, still sent tingles of absolute pleasure into every part of him. Victor had seen those new power houses that opened around the country lately, where electricity was made to light street lamps. Yuuri’s kisses felt like this to him. The strokes of Yuuri’s tongue against his own were sparks crackling and sizzling on the live wire of his nerves, surging through him. Charging him up until something strong and powerful hummed into existence between them.

A smile passed between them when they broke apart, leaning just the slightest bit back in each other’s arms that refused to let go. They were still a little shy sometimes. Limbs did bump occasionally as they tried to find what made them feel most comfortable together in physical closeness.

Victor raised one hand to cup Yuuri’s face with it. “What will you teach me tonight, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s smile deepened. Even though everything else had changed for them, they clang to this.

“Something I have not yet quite tried myself.” Yuuri blushed. “But that the other boys have told me great things about.”

A similar blush crept into Victor’s cheeks. “More to learn together?”

“So much more!” Yuuri cradled his cheek into Victor’s hand and sighed very quietly and happily.

Victor had his other hand placed on Yuuri’s waist but he let it wander slowly down the side of Yuuri’s leg now. He slipped his hand under Yuuri’s shirt a little more boldly, fingers caressing the back of one fleshy thigh before he moved them up, and faltered just before he reached the plush curve of Yuuri’s arse.

Yuuri surprised him then with how swiftly he brought one hand down on Victor’s wrist, fingers gripping just the right kind of tight as he guided Victor’s hands back just as Victor was about to drop it, overcome by his own insecurities.

“Go on,” Yuuri murmured, and looked at him from under his lashes. “Touch me as much as you like.”

“I want to touch you as much as _you_ like, my Yuuri.” Victor swallowed hard. 

He felt Yuuri go still in his arm, and then he knew nobody had ever said those words to Yuuri before, and then his hand was guided until he felt the curve of Yuuri’s arse under his fingers and Yuuri pressed his hand down like a statement before he let go of his wrist. Yuuri’s face fell down against the curve of his neck like searching for shelter. His voice was nothing but warm breath and whispers, ticklish against Victor’s ear.

“There. Touch me there, Victor! Like you wanted to that first day, when you looked me over in the bath!”

Victor buried his face against the side of Yuuri’s throat in a mirror action of Yuuri’s position. He brought the arm he had still wound around Yuuri’s waist closer as if for support while he let his fingers explore the soft skin of Yuuri’s buttock, redrew the curve with his fingertips like he wanted to save it to memory and remember how to touch Yuuri for the rest of his life. His heart widened when he reminded himself that he was allowed to do this now. He would be touching Yuuri for the rest of their lives.

He paid close attention to every little sound Yuuri made against his ear as he allowed his fingers to explore. Stroked more firmly over the curve of softest skin, fingertips daring to dip just the slightest bit between the plush cheeks, which had Yuuri gasping against his ear and whisper something that Victor did not understand, he guessed it was Japanese.

Victor copped a feel of the firm flesh with his whole hand and had to smile when it made Yuuri moan and rock his body into Victor’s, letting him feel how very hard he had become from Victor fondling his arse. When Yuuri’s quiet moans became louder, Victor released his grip around Yuuri’s waist and slipped his other hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt so he could grab Yuuri’s arse with both hands.

Yuuri worked his hands under Victor’s shirt as well and let them roam over Victor’s back. He lifted his head and leaned back with a sigh so deeply that Victor, too, felt compelled to look up.

_Do you like me touching you?_ Victor wanted to ask, but the words remained nothing but hope inside him.

“I like you touching me.” A smile pursed Yuuri’s lips, echoing Victor’s every sentiment so much that his throat felt tight with repressed emotion.

Yuuri tugged on the hem of Victor’s shirt. “Let us take these off and move to bed.”

Victor nodded. He felt very hot, and his heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was sure Yuuri must hear it. He pulled Yuuri with him onto the bed as he lay back and they laughed quietly as they rolled over on the covers until he had Yuuri pinned underneath him and smoothed tousled black hair back with one hand. Yuuri reached up with both hands and caressed the silver strands of hair that fell into Victor’s face as he leaned over him. They met for a kiss, Victor lowering his head while Yuuri pulled him down at the same time.

Tongues sparring in their mouths, Victor closed his eyes and gave himself over to the elating feeling that was kissing Yuuri. He was reminded of those long, long days of longing for this. Even before he knew what it would feel like to kiss Yuuri, to taste him, he had been yearning for this, knowing that this was sharing something more intimate than everything else they did. He was lying between Yuuri’s legs, limbs entangled on the bed as they already strived towards each other, bodies with minds of their own.

It was Yuuri who rolled them over once more, breaking their kiss with a sigh of regret. He rose up on his hands and knees and crawled over to the head of the bed, where the jar of oil always sat waiting now.

Victor scrambled to his knees and watched him, a smile forming instinctively on his face when Yuuri turned around.

“Can you help me?” Yuuri handed the oil to Victor. “Prepare me… for you?”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat. He nodded as he took the oil from Yuuri, but when he dipped his fingers in the jar, they were trembling. Suddenly Yuuri’s hands were there, one supporting the jar from the bottom, the other helping Victor coat his fingers generously.

“Start with one.” Yuuri’s voice sounded so kind, Victor felt sheltered.

Yuuri got on his hands and knees, leaning down on his elbows on the bed as he presented Victor with his arse, and Victor wanted to sigh because this felt like he was caught in a moment he had always dreamed of.

“Do you even know how beautiful you are?” he muttered quietly. He knew Yuuri had heard him simply from the way Yuuri flushed crimson all over.

Victor remembered how they had done this together, that night Yuuri gave himself to him.

“Yuuri, did you…” Victor cleared his throat, knowing he would need to say the words, speak up about what he thought and desired. “Did you do anything… yourself, this time?”

Looking back at him over his shoulder, Yuuri shook his head.

“I wanted _you_ to do it,” he admitted quietly.

And then he talked him through it.

And Victor found he had trouble breathing as he followed each and every one of Yuuri’s quiet commands and the sensation of feeling the heat and tight eagerness of Yuuri’s body contracting around his fingers as he worked them quietly in and out, stretching and loosening like it was the most important and most precious thing he had ever done. He added a second finger when Yuuri told him to. He collected every bend and flow of Yuuri’s body like precious stones, every sigh and gasp that fell from Yuuri’s mouth, every glance and smile Yuuri threw him across his pale shoulder.

By the time Victor found himself flat on his back and Yuuri in his lap, straddling him by the hips, he was as stunned and overwhelmed as if they had made love already.

Victor felt the breath knocked from his lungs as he watched _and_ felt Yuuri lower himself slowly down on his cock. Yuuri had his eyes closed, keeping so much tension in his thighs that Victor could feel them hard and straining against his hips. He went slow, oh so slow, taking him inch by hesitant inch. Inhaling and exhaling moderate and deep, Yuuri’s every single breath looked born from utter concentration. To Victor, it was maddening, getting sheathed so unhurriedly. Watching his cock disappear inside Yuuri’s body while he felt tight heat tensing more and more around himself.

“Yuuri…” Victor spoke quietly, but he couldn’t quite mask his concern. “We did this… in the bath?”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open.

“That was different,” he sighed. “It’s much better like this. I can look at you.”

Victor didn’t know what to say. But he felt the colour rise on his body, and it felt like happiness.

“Do you like looking at me, my Yuuri?” he asked, nerves making his throat feel a little tight.

“Yes.” Yuuri’s face burst into smile like the most precious flower. “So much, Victor.”

And he began to move. Slow, gyrating moves of his hips that made Victor feel feverish with lust. He wanted to look at Yuuri like this forever, taking his pleasure as he rose and fell in his lap. Giving Victor pleasure by clenching tight around him and taking him deep, his plush buttocks hot against the top of Victor’s thighs whenever he sank down. Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips tight with both hands, steadying the both of them. It was more of an accidental move, Victor drawing up his knees as he rocked into Yuuri where they were joined, but it added so much leverage that Yuuri’s eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent, stunned ‘Oh!’ that had Victor instantly fear he had caused him pain.

It must have been plain in his expression for Yuuri eagerly shook his head.

“Do that again,” he said, his voice laced with a wonder Victor had never heard from him before.

Holding tight on to Yuuri’s hips, Victor rocked into them once more. Teeth dug into his bottom lip, he watched and listened, Yuuri’s eyes widening and a long groan wringing from his throat.

“This…” Yuuri struggled for words. “Keep doing this.”

Victor smiled, and did as he was told. They found a rhythm, filled the bedroom with loud breathing and quiet moans. Yuuri let his hands wander over his own body for Victor’s benefit, fingertips caressing perky nipples while he threw his head back exposing the graceful curve of his throat, hands sliding down his sides and coming to rest on top of Victor’s. His eyes opened again and their gazes found and sank into each other like their bodies, like their fingers, like the sounds they made.

“So beautiful, my Yuuri.” Victor was not sure where he found his voice but he had to speak.

Above him, Yuuri shook his head like a contradiction. Victor thrust his hips upwards with more force and Yuuri groaned, eyes struggling to stay open as pleasure threatened to consume him.

“‘Bridegroom, dear to my heart,’” Victor recited softly. “‘Goodly is your beauty, honeysweet’…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, his breath hitched in his chest with an audible catch.

Victor smiled, thrilled to see Yuuri’s surprise. He had well noticed Yuuri obsessing over this poem for the past few days, collecting all the newspapers and pouring over the articles and the translations. When he first read it, sneaking up to the desk while Yuuri left the room, Victor had flushed crimson. He was quite familiar with erotic Greek and Roman poetry, but this made him excited on a whole new level. Most probably because Yuuri seemed so invested in it.

Realisation flitted across Victor’s face when he saw how flustered Yuuri was.

“Did you want to recite this poem to me, my Yuuri?” he asked. He rocked his hips into Yuuri’s again, suddenly feeling daring.

The way Yuuri coloured a deeper shade of pink and bit his lip made Victor brave. He gripped Yuuri’s hips tighter and continued reciting the poem as they moved.

_Bridegroom, dear to my heart,_

_Goodly is your beauty, honeysweet,_

_Lion, dear to my heart,_

_Goodly is your beauty, honeysweet._

_You have captivated me, let me stand tremblingly before you._

_Bridegroom, I would be taken by you to the bedchamber,_

_You have captivated me, let me stand tremblingly before you._

_Lion, I would be taken by you to the bedchamber._

It was Yuuri’s hand coming down over his mouth that made Victor stop talking. Yuuri lowered himself forward, hands braced on Victor’s chest. It changed the angle of Victor’s cock inside him and suddenly Yuuri stilled above him and drew a sharp breath as he seemed to have hit on a very sensitive spot. An astonished moan escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes, brows crinkled in concentration.

Victor could not take his eyes off of him. He thought that the colour in Yuuri’s cheeks intensified if it was even possible, and he wanted to see this delicious pink forever.

When Yuuri’s eyes opened again, he looked determined and longing alike.

“‘Bridegroom, let me caress you,’” Yuuri smiled and moved his hand from Victor’s mouth to his cheek, not before Victor managed to place a kiss in the palm that had the both of them look surprised and shy.

_My precious caress is more savory than honey,_

_In the bedchamber, honey-filled,_

_Let me enjoy your goodly beauty,_

_Lion, let me caress you,_

_My precious caress is more savory than honey._

Yuuri leaned all the way down until he was able to bring his mouth close to Victor’s.

“‘Bridegroom, you have taken your pleasure of me…’” he murmured right next to his lips before he kissed him and reached back to move one of Victor’s hands from his hips to his arse. He smiled when this made Victor blush beyond the sweet glow of arousal on his pale face.

_Your spirit, I know where to cheer your spirit,_

_Bridegroom, sleep in our house until dawn,_

_Your heart, I know where to gladden your heart,_

_Lion, sleep in our house until dawn._

_You, because you love me,_

_Give me pray of your caresses…_

Yuuri paused. And kissed him. Victor closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling of Yuuri’s taste in his mouth while he couldn’t stop his hand from kneading the lush flesh of Yuuri’s arse and pressing Yuuri closer into himself exercising pressure with his hand. His other hand let go of Yuuri’s hip too but came up to caress the face he wanted to feel so close to his own for all times.

Yuuri pulled his mouth away, leaving Victor feeling deprived and desperate for the chase.

“‘Give my pray of your caresses,’” Yuuri recited as he rose back up until his back was straight. Victor’s arm stretched out between them as Yuuri held the hand that had been caressing his face until a moment ago. The skin on the inside of Yuuri’s knees and thighs was burning hot where they inched closer around Victor’s hips. “‘Your place goodly as honey, pray lay your hand on it…’”

The words hang in the air between them for a moment when Yuuri held Victor’s hand tighter and pulled it towards his body. But for the first time Victor, guessing where this was going, resisted Yuuri’s lead. Resisted the pull of Yuuri attempting to place his hand on his cock. Their joined hands hovered in the small space between their bodies, and while they did not pull in different directions, the divergence of their thoughts was clear before them like a new bridge for them to cross.

Yuuri had stopped moving, though he remained in Victor’s lap, sheathed around Victor’s cock. Their eyes met, and time stood still. And then Victor moved his fingers, wound them tight around Yuuri’s where he held his hand. And pulled Yuuri’s hand towards his chest.

“‘ _Your place_ goodly as honey, pray lay your hand on it…’” Victor repeated the words from the poem as he placed Yuuri’s hand on his heart and closed his own hand over it.

“This afternoon, my Yuuri…” Victor cleared his throat, and he could see that Yuuri went back in time with him, to earlier that day, back to Victor’s study. “You said, it was a long time ago. Your other life.”

Yuuri blushed once more, but it was different from arousal. Victor’s heart sank, for he could see the shame Yuuri felt and feel it like it was his own, and he pressed Yuuri’s hand more firmly down on his heart.

“It made you angry,” Yuuri said, very quietly. “What I did made you angry.”

“Oh Yuuri. Not _you_.” Victor shook his head. “I was angry with the people you treated you that way. Angry with the world that put you in the situation you were in. Angry with that brute who would ask a young boy for a _favour_.”

He spat out the word like a bitter pill.

“That was what I was angry with. Not with you. Never with you, my Yuuri.” His free hand reached up for Yuuri’s face, catching a tear with his thumb. “It was a long time ago. Let it stay there.”

Yuuri looked at him, chest heaving with ragged breaths that seemed to split his chest open and pour his heart out into the small sanctuary between them.

“Move,” Victor begged quietly and thrust up into Yuuri’s pliant body again. “Just for me, my Yuuri. For us.”

And Yuuri moved, one hand trapped and pressed against Victor’s heart where he could feel the exalted beating under his palm, the other reaching for his hip where Victor was trying to steady him again with his other hand. Fingers curled so tight around each other’s that it hurt but they didn’t notice because every single sentiment shared between them was precious. Yuuri fell forward again, grunting softly under the strain in his thighs as he moved faster, slamming down onto Victor who met his every thrust.

Not taking his eyes off of Yuuri’s face once, Victor pried his hand free so that he could reach for Yuuri’s cock between them as he felt close to his peak. Yuuri’s cock quivered hot and angry under his touch, so close already, and Victor was glad because he couldn’t possibly wait any longer, desperate for release. Yuuri’s name fell from his lips when he came, moaning softly when he felt Yuuri’s clenching so tightly around him that it seemed to last forever. He cradled Yuuri’s head against his chest when Yuuri collapsed on top of him, Yuuri’s lips against their hands that were still cradled over Victor’s heart, seeking the comfort and assurance that Victor felt overwhelmed by being able to give him.

Later in the night, words of poetry were quietly whispered between them, entwined as tightly as their hands, their hearts.

_Your spirit, I know where to cheer your spirit,_

_Bridegroom, sleep in our house until dawn,_

_Your heart, I know where to gladden your heart._

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs with my rent boy story ["In Thine Own Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192418). It's basically a bonus scene. 💝


End file.
